Tersipu
by aniranzracz
Summary: Aku memang sudah terbiasa dengan yang ciuman dan bunga mawarmu di pagi hari, tapi aku tak bisa menahan ekspresiku. Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku tersipu, lagi dan lagi. -Sebuah fic request dari @Rempong :D- Mind to RnR?


_Aku memang sudah terbiasa dengan yang ciuman dan bunga mawarmu di pagi hari, tapi aku tak bisa menahan ekspresiku._

_Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku tersipu._

**Tersipu**

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Tersipu © aniranzracz

Aku memperhatikanmu yang tertidur sejak tadi malam. Well, kau diam-diam tidur di sampingku ketika aku sudah terlelap.

Wajah tampanmu yang pucat dan mulai berkerut, rambut pirang platinum milikmu yang mulai menipis tetapi tetap bersinar, sampai senyum yang terukir tipis di wajahmu.

Tak terasa, sudah puluhan tahun kita menikah dan kita sudah mempunyai sepasang anak kembar perempuan yang sangat mirip denganmu. Walaupun anak-anak itu baru saja hadir di kehidupan kita, aku tetap bahagia.

_._

_._

_Aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu, ketika aku mengantar salah satu kakakku –Albus Severus Potter– pergi ke Hogwarts untuk pertama kalinya di stasiun King Cross._

"_Jadi itu Scorpius kecil. Kalahkan dia di setiap tes, Rosie," ujar Uncle Ron. _

"_Ya ampun, Ron! Jangan membuat mereka saling bermusuhan! Sekolah bahkan belum dimulai!" seru Aunt Hermione kesal. _

_Diantara perdebatan yang berlangsung seru tersebut, aku hanya diam dan memandangimu –err, mungkin kata 'mengagumimu' adalah kata yang lebih tepat saat itu– _

_Entah kenapa, aku tak berhenti memandangimu bahkan saat keluarga-keluargaku berhenti berdebat tentangmu. Aku masih saja menatapmu. _

_Dan tanpa kuduga, kau menatapku kembali. _

_Kita berdua saling menatap lama sampai akhirnya aku disadarkan oleh Mum. _

"_Lils! Kau kenapa?" tanya Mum heran. Aku terkejut dan akhirnya kembali tersadar. _

"_Err, aku baik-baik saja, Mum."_

_Ketika kembali kulihat dirimu, kau sudah tak menatapku. _

_Dan mulai saat itu, tumbuhlah perasaan yang aneh dalam hatiku. Entah perasaan apa, aku belum pernah mengalami itu sebelumnya. Yang jelasnya, aku hanya ingin berada di dekatmu dan aku ingin hanya aku yang bisa mendapatkanmu._

_._

_._

"_Mum," ujarku dengan wajah memerah. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu mengenai perasaan yang kurasakan sejak aku mengantar Al dan bertemu denganmu. Bertemu dengan Scorpius Malfoy. _

"_Apa, Lils?" tanya Mum membalasku. _

_Untuk menghindari Mum dan berakting seolah aku hanya menanyakan sesuatu yang remeh, aku duduk di sebelah Mum dan berpura-pura membaca komik. _

_Padahal, aku hanya melihat kosong komik itu. Aku hanya berkonsentrasi pada ucapanku pada Mum dan sebaliknya. Bahkan aku tak menyadari kalau komik yang kubaca –ralat: kupegang– terbalik. _

"_Kalau kita merasakan hal aneh seperti kita ingin bersama terus dengan seseorang, apakah itu yang dinamakan cinta?" tanyaku sembari berusaha mengatakan itu dengan suara yang cuek, tidak tercekat. _

_Mum mengangkat alis. "Well, mungkin saja iya. Memangnya kenapa?" _

_Aku menghela nafas. Haruskah aku bohong pada Mum? _

"_Memangnya kenapa?" Mum mengulangi pertanyaannya. _

"_Err, Al hanya menanyakan itu padaku. Aku hanya penasaran dan memutuskan menanyakannya langsung pada Mum," jawabku, lalu aku melanjutkannya dalam hati. 'Maaf Mum, aku berbohong pada Mum.'_

_Mum hanya mengangguk. "Mencurigakan. Mum akan menanyakan itu langsung pada Al nanti." _

_Mendengar itu, aku mengatakan sesuatu lagi dalam hati. 'Maaf Al, tapi aku betul-betul harus punya alasan yang kuat sekarang.' _

_Setelah itu, untuk menghindari tatapan aneh dan omongan-omongan yang mungkin akan keluar dari mulut Mum, aku berjalan ke kamarku. Semakin lama semakin cepat. Setelah sampai, aku segera menutup pintu kamarku._

"_Ngomong-ngomong Lils, komik yang kau baca tadi kau baca terbalik!" seruan Mum terdengar dari balik pintu kamarku. _

_Aku hanya mendengus kesal ketika mendengar itu. Akhirnya, aku berbaring di ranjang empukku, dan memutuskan bahwa aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu. Jatuh cinta sepenuh hati pada Scorpius Malfoy._

_._

_._

_Akhirnya, surat undangan untuk belajar di Hogwarts yang ditujukan kepadaku datang juga. _

_Selama liburan musim panas, aku tak kemana-mana. Aku hanya ada di rumah dan mengepak barang-barangku. Aku sudah sangat tak sabar ingin ke Hogwarts!_

_Kau tahu kenapa? Selain karena ingin cepat-cepat belajar sihir, aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Scorpius. _

_..._

_Aku memang tak bertemu denganmu di stasiun King Cross, tapi aku bertemu denganmu di dalam suatu kompartemen. _

_Ini semua berawal ketika..._

"_Geser, dong!" seru Rose kesal. Aktivitasnya membaca buku sungguh sangat terganggu dengan sempitnya kompartemen yang mereka tempati. _

"_Bagaimana caranya bergeser? Bergerak sedikit saja tidak bisa!" balas Albus. _

"_Sepertinya aku sesak nafas," kata Roxanne perlahan. _

_Aku mendengus. "Lebih baik aku mencari kompartemen lainnya," _

_Rose, James, Dominique, Louis, Al, Fred, Roxanne dan Hugo yang mendengar itu langsung berseru. "Tidak, Lils! Kau disini saja! Disini masih cukup, kok!" _

_Aku mendengus untuk kedua kalinya. "Tidak. Tak usah memaksaku." _

_Setelah itu, mengabaikan protes dari sepupu-sepupu dan saudara-saudaraku, aku keluar dan mencari kompartemen lain. _

_Mencari kompartemen lain adalah pekerjaan yang sulit sebenarnya karena rata-rata kompartemen lainnya terlalu penuh untuk menambah satu orang lagi atau bahkan ada saja orang-orang yang menolak untuk sekompartemen denganku. _

_Aku terus mencari seraya menggerutu, sampai akhirnya..._

_Aku menemukan satu kompartemen berisikan satu murid saja yang sedang membaca sebuah buku. Bukan sembarang murid, tapi... engkau. Scorpius Malfoy. Seseorang yang sudah membuatku penasaran dan jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali bertemu. _

_Karena sudah lelah, aku memutuskan agar meminta izin padamu untuk sekompartemen dengannya. _

_Lagipula, sebetulnya aku memang ingin sekompartemen denganmu._

"_Permisi... apakah aku bisa bergabung bersamamu di kompartemen ini?" tanyaku perlahan. _

_Kau mengangguk. Aku pun masuk dengan tenang ke kompartemen tersebut. Well, hanya tenang di sikap mungkin, tapi aku betul-betul berdebar sekarang. _

"_Hai," sapaku untuk memecah keheningan. _

_Tanpa diduga, kau tersenyum padaku. "Hai juga. Kau Lily Potter, ya? Adiknya Albus?" _

_Aku mengangguk dan sebenarnya aku heran darimana kau tahu namaku. _

"_Well, akhirnya kita berjumpa lagi setelah dua tahun berlalu, Potter. Namaku Scorpius Malfoy, kau bisa memanggilku Scorpius. Dan, aku adalah salah satu sahabat Albus," ujarmu ramah. _

"_Lily Potter. Kau juga bisa memanggilku Lily," balasku ringan. _

_Setelah itu, aku hanya duduk diam dan memandang pemandangan di jendela. Membiarkanmu membaca buku yang sedari tadi ia bawa dengan tenang. _

"_Kau mau masuk asrama mana?" kau bertanya tiba-tiba. _

_Aku hanya membelalakkan mataku karena terkejut. Tapi, dengan cepat, kubuang perasaan terkejutku itu. "Aku ingin masuk Gryffindor."_

_Kau menyeringai. Menurutku, ia menjadi dua kali lebih tampan dari sebelumnya. "Kenapa tak mau masuk Slytherin? Seperti Al?" _

_Entah kenapa, seolah dihipnotis, aku tertawa kecil. Kau ikut tertawa bersamaku. "Haha... aku tak keberatan dimana saja, tapi aku ingin di Gryffindor. Seperti keluargaku." _

"_Err, aku pasti senang kalau gadis seperti kau masuk Slytherin," ujarmu. Membuatku berdebar dan bersemu merah. Tak pernah sebelumnya aku dipuji seperti ini oleh laki-laki lain selain Dad._

"_Eh? Err, well, terima kasih," balasku. Pipiku masih memerah. Kalau biasanya aku dengan mudahnya bisa membuang rona merah di pipiku, kali ini aku tak mampu. _

_Kau tersenyum dan meneruskan membaca. Iseng, aku melirik sampul buku yang kau baca. _

"_Quidditch?" tanyaku spontan. Aku memang perempuan yang gila Quidditch, kalau boleh kuakui. _

_Kau mengangguk. "Kenapa? Kau suka Quidditch juga sepertiku?" _

_Aku mengangguk bersemangat. "Yeah! Aku suka Quidditch! Aku ingin menjadi Chaser nantinya. Chaser Gryffindor." _

"_Wow. Cita-cita yang hebat, Lil! Kau bisa belajar dariku, kalau kau mau," kau mengatan itu dengan nada yang menunjukkan bahwa kau tidaklah sombong. Well, paling tidak, mata silvermu tak menunjukkan adanya kesombongan atau niat pamer saat itu. _

_Aku mengernyit heran. "Hah? Apa maksudmu aku bisa belajar darimu tentang menjadi Chaser? Apakah kau... Chaser Slytherin?" _

"_Well, seratus untukmu."_

_Mulutku membulat. "Wow! Apakah test masuknya susah? Kau pasti hebat sekali!" _

_Kau tertawa. "Kalau di Slytherin, yang berbakat menjadi Chaser itu sedikit sekali, jadi mudah masuk disana. Dan, ngomong-ngomong, aku tak terlalu hebat juga. Al yang hebat! Dia berbakat sekali menjadi Sekker."_

_Aku mengangguk takzim, setuju dengan pendapatmu kalau Al itu pemain Quidditch jempolan. _

_Tawa merdumu berubah menjadi seringai. "Karena itu, kau masuk saja di Slytherin. Kau pasti diterima! Grevick, salah satu Chaser di Slytherin, betul-betul hanya menjadi sampah di tim kami! Dan tentunya, kami semua beruntung mendapatkan gadis secantik kau di tim kami." _

_Mendengar itu, aku tersipu._

_._

_._

"_Potter, Lily!" seru Professor McGonagall memanggilku untuk diseleksi. Sekarang adalah saat penyeleksian asrama. _

_Seperti yang pernah kukatakan pada Scorpius, aku tak keberatan berada di asrama manapun, tapi aku sangat berharap aku akan ditempatkan di Gryffindor. _

_Aku berjalan ke atas panggung dan memakai Topi Seleksi. Sekilas, aku melirik James, Al dan Scorpius. Mereka semua tersenyum kepadaku. _

_Aku menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata. Membiarkan suara Topi Seleksi yang bergema di dalam kepalaku. _

'_Wah, kau Potter ketiga, rupanya! Oke! Tak perlu basa-basi lagi! Kau... pemberani, walaupun sifat itu tak menonjol. Kau juga setia kawan dan baik hati. Kau cerdas dan selalu tahu mana yang benar. Dan tak bisa dihindari pula, kau sangat ambisius. Kau cocok di keempat asrama itu. Kau ingin masuk... asrama Gryffindor, ya?'_

'_Ya," batinku. Aku sangat berharap berada di Gryffindor. _

_Sebenarnya, ada sedikit keinginan ditempatkan di Slytherin karena kau, Scorpius._

'_Kurasa... tidak. Itu adalah asrama terakhir yang paling cocok untukmu. Bagaimana kalau... Slytherin? Kau akan sangat terbantu dan cocok di sana. Slytherin akan membantumu menemukan tujuan hidupmu yang sebenarnya.'_

_Aku menghela nafas. Betulkah kalau aku tak cocok di Gryffindor? Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orangtuaku nantinya?_

_Tapi... kalau aku malah tak betah di Gryffindor nanti? Bagaimana? Lagipula... Topi Seleksi selalu benar bukan?_

_..._

'_Err, mungkin jawabannya iya. Aku mungkin bisa beradaptasi dan berada di Slytherin,' batinku lagi. _

"_Slytherin!" seru Topi Seleksi dengan keras ke seluruh penjuru aula. _

_Aku membuka mataku dan kemudian berjalan pelan menuju meja Slytherin. Mengabaikan sorakan dari Slytherin, Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw serta tanda tanya dari Gryffindor._

_Sebenarnya, aku ingin duduk di sebelah Al, tapi tidak jadi. Akhirnya, aku duduk di sebelahmu yang sedari tadi melambai kepadaku dan memberikan isyarat supaya aku duduk di sebelahmu. _

"_Kau di Slytherin juga, akhirnya," kau mengatakan itu seraya menyeringai. Oh Tuhan, kenapa hobimu adalah menyeringai?_

"_Apa maksudmu kalau aku di Slytherin?" tanyaku dengan nada penasaran. _

"_Kau tahu? Aku berdoa dari tadi sampai akhir penyeleksian asramamu supaya kau ada di Slytherin," jawabmu seraya berbisik di telingaku. _

_Aku memasang muka cemberut di wajahku, tapi di dalam hatiku, aku tersenyum lebar. Lebar sekali. _

"_Kau tak menyesal, kan?" tanyamu dengan sikap perhatian. Membuatku otomatis tersenyum._

_Kau mengangkat salah satu alisnya menunggu jawabanku. _

"_Tidak. Aku tak akan pernah menyesal," ucapku. Senyum masih terlukis di wajahku yang –sedikit– merona merah. _

_Aku tersipu –lagi–_

_._

_._

_Aku lulus menjadi Chaser Slytherin! Oh, tak terkira bahagianya aku. Walaupun kalau Slytherin melawan Gryffindor, aku harus melawan salah satu kakakku sendiri, James. _

_Dulu, kau –Scorpius– berkata bahwa kau akan menonton uji cobaku, tapi... kemana kau?_

_..._

_Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju asrama Slytherin ketika aku melihat..._

_Kau sedang dihajar oleh James. Hidungmu sudah mengeluarkan darah dan pipimu bengkak, tapi kau tak mengeluarkan tanda bahwa kau akan melawan. Dasar bodoh!_

"_Stop, James!" seruku panik. _

_James menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Hai, adik manis! Bagaimana? Kira-kira, apakah dia masih ingin mengganggumu nanti?" _

_Aku mendengus kesal dan segera menghambur ke arahmu untuk membantu. "Dia tak menggangguku, James!" _

"_Kalau dia masih mengganggumu, bilang saja padaku. Persoalan itu pasti beres, Lily Sweetie," ujar James seraya tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pundakku. _

_Aku membiarkan James yang berlalu dan segera memapahmu untuk beranjak ke Madam Pomfrey. _

"_Ayo, kita ke Madam Pomfrey!" seruku. _

_Kau menyeka luka di hidungmu dan mengatakan sesuatu. "Aku tak ingin ke Madam Pomfrey. Paling tidak, mungkin nanti saja. Sekarang, bisakah kita pergi ke suatu tempat?"_

_Aku mengernyit heran. Dia sedang sakit dan meminta pergi ke tempat lain selain Madam Pomfrey? Apakah kau memang cinta dengan masalah?_

"_Ayolah. Hanya sebentar, kok," pintamu dengan wajah memelas. _

_Melihat wajahnya, aku tak tega dan akhirnya mengiyakan permintaan aneh milikmu. "Ya, kita mau kemana?" _

_Kau menyeringai –lagi– dan membawaku ke... Kamar Kebutuhan. _

_Jangan heran kalau aku tahu tempat ini padahal aku adalah orang baru di Hogwarts. James sudah sering menceritakan padaku tempat ini. _

_Kau mengucapkan sesuatu dalam hatinya, lalu muncullah sebuah pintu yang sangat artistik. _

_Kami berdua masuk dan rasa penasaranku terhadap apa yang kau minta terjawab. _

_Kau hanya meminta dua buah sofa hijau empuk, kompres es, beberapa obat dan buah-buahan. _

_Aku membaringkanmu di sofa hijau empuk tadi dan mengompres bagian-bagian wajahmu yang memar. _

"_Well, Scorp, aku tak tahu cara menghilangkan memar dengan tongkat," ujarku jujur. _

"_Memarnya kuhilangkan nanti saja, di Madam Pomfrey," jawabmu ringan. _

_Aku mengangguk, lalu melihat-lihat obat yang tersedia disana. "Eh? Disini ada obat untuk menghilangkan memar, kok." _

_Kau akhirnya meminum obat itu dengan bantuanku. _

"_Kau makan saja dulu buah-buahan. Dan, kau mau apa sih mengajakku kesini?" tanyaku heran. _

_Kau tersenyum pelan. "Tak apa-apa. Lagipula, lebih enak kalau mengobrol disini, bukan? Di ruang rekreasi Slytherin terlalu ramai." _

_Aku tertawa pelan. "Maaf soal James tadi, ya. Sebetulnya, dia itu tidak jahat, tapi hanya terlalu protektif. Nanti, kulaporkan dia ke Dad dan Mum." _

"_Tak usah. Masa tindakan melindungi adik sendiri harus dilaporkan?" _

_Aku tertawa pelan lagi._

"_Kau diterima jadi Chaser, ya?" tanya Scorpius tiba-tiba. Aku mengangguk antusias. _

"_Ya, aku jadi Chaser sekarang!" _

_Scorpius menyeringai lagi. Seringai itu tampak lucu sekali karena Scorpius sedang menyimpan sepotong apel di dalam mulutnya. "Kita jadi satu hati sekarang." _

_Dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya, aku tersipu. _

_._

_._

"_Err, Malfoy, aku minta maaf," ujar James berat sembari mengulurkan tangannya kepadamu saat makan malam esok harinya. Al yang melihat kejadian itu terheran-heran. Aku hanya tersenyum sebab aku tahu kenapa James meminta maaf padamu, Scorp. _

_Kenapa? Karena aku mengirimkan Dad dan Mum surat tentang kelakuan James beberapa waktu yang lalu. _

_James melirikku, lalu kembali menoleh ke arahmu. "Aku minta maaf telah menghajarmu."_

_Kau tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan James. "Scorpius saja, kalau bisa. Masalah itu, lupakan saja. Aku tak ingin lagi membahasnya. Aku memaafkanmu kok, Potter. Dan, ngomong-ngomong, aku berencana mengundang kalian nanti disaat liburan musim panas. Kau, Al dan Lily. Kau mau?" _

_James nyengir lebar. "Tentu. Hanya orang bodoh yang menolak tawaranmu. Kau juga bisa memanggilku James." _

_Al dan Scorpius tertawa. Rupanya, Al mulai mengerti kenapa James meminta maaf padamu. _

"_Dan, Lil, aku tak keberatan lagi kalau kau bersama Scorpius. Kalian cepat-cepat jadian dan menikah setelah lulus, ya! Aku pastilah tak sabar dan ingin sekali punya keponakan yang manis-manis dari kalian berdua!" seru James berteriak tanpa hambatan. Lancar sekali kakakku tersayang ini mengatakannya. _

_Murid-murid Hogwarts yang mendengar ini –well, mungkin seluruhnya karena teriakan James sangat keras– bersorak riuh. _

_Kali ini bukan hanya aku yang tersipu, tapi Scorpius juga. _

_._

_._

_Liburan musim panas pertamaku tiba juga! _

_Aku akan menghabiskan waktu satu minggu bersama Al, James dan tentunya denganmu di Malfoy Manor, rumahmu._

_Yang kami buat di rumahmu hanyalah bermain Quidditch! Kau ingat itu?_

_Aku, James dan kau menjadi Chaser. Al kami paksa menjadi Keeper walaupun Al payah sekali dalam soal menjadi seorang Keeper. Well, Al kan paling berbakat dalam menjadi Seeker. _

"_Gantian dong! Aku tak suka menjadi Keeper!" protesnya suatu waktu. Aku dan kau hanya tertawa ketika melihat James mengepalkan tinjunya kepada Al seraya memasang muka angker dan sukses membuat Al menciut terdiam. _

_Suatu hari, kami lelah setelah bermain Quidditch dari pagi sampai malam. Dan setelah makan malam dengan hidangan yang super lezat, kami semua tertidur. _

_Entah kenapa, aku tak bisa tertidur saat itu. Dan aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh, aku tak pernah merasakan tak bisa tidur dengan diiringi oleh rasa yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Dan menurutku... ini semua karena sihir. _

_Well, err, aku tak menuduh kalau salah satu Malfoy di rumah itu memasang sihir di kamarku atau bahkan di masing-masing kamar. Dugaanku ini sebenarnya tak beralasan karena mengingat aku bahkan belum tujuh belas tahun! _

_Dan karena rasa itu, walaupun lelah, aku hanya berbaring. Sampai akhirnya..._

"_Lil?" suara seseorang terdengar dari balik pintu kamar yang kutempati. Karena yakin bahwa yang menyuarakan suara tersebut adalah orang baik, aku membuka pintu kamar. _

_Dan aku melihatmu. Rupanya, kau yang memanggilku dari balik pintu itu. _

"_Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu, tapi, kau mau jalan-jalan keluar bersamaku? Aku tak bisa tidur," ujarmu beralasan. _

_Karena aku tak bisa tidur juga, aku mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa aku mengiyakan ajakanmu. _

_Kita pun berjalan-jalan di taman keluargamu yang ditumbuhi oleh tumbuhan-tumbuhan –tanaman sihir maupun tanaman biasa– dan disertai dengan kolam jernih yang saat ini sedang memantulkan bayangan bulan._

"_Wow. Kau tak pernah mengajakku kesini, sebelumnya," kataku membuka pembicaraan. _

_Kau tersenyum. "Well, ini sebenarnya adalah tempat sebuah kejutan untukmu."_

_Aku mengangkat salah satu alisku tanda aku tak mengerti. "Kejutan? Maksudmu?" _

"_Penasaran?" kau bertanya seraya menyeringai. _

_Aku mengangguk. Lalu, kau menutup mataku dengan tanganmu dan mendudukkanku di suatu tempat. _

"_Buka matamu," bisikmu pelan di telingaku._

_Ini mungkin adalah pemandangan paling fantastis yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku! _

_Aku didudukkan Scorpius di tepi kolam. Di atas kolam itu, ribuan kunang-kunang berterbangan membentuk sebuah kata. _

_I Love You, Lily! _

_Itulah kata yang dibentuk oleh kunang-kunang yang berkelip indah. Dan keindahan pemandang itu ditambah oleh bulan sabit yang muncul malu-malu diantara awan gelap dan bintang-bintang yang bersinar._

_Lalu, entah kenapa kau sudah berdiri di tepi kolam –aku tak menyadari bahwa kau sudah beranjak–, menghadapku, lalu berteriak. "I Love You, Lily! Will you become my heart?" _

_Dan aku tersipu –lagi, lagi dan lagi–_

_._

_._

"Mum!" seru Rosaline dan Rosalinda, kedua anak kita yang kembar. Membuyarkan memori-memori indah kita yang sedang kukenang.

"Mum sudah bangun! Rosaline, ayo kita bangunkan Dad!" seru Rosalinda. Rosaline mengangguk dan sejurus kemudian, mereka membangunkanmu dengan cara menggelitik telapak kakimu.

Kau bangun dan berteriak-teriak geli. Membuat anak-anak kita tertawa dan berlari menuju ruang makan untuk menunggu sarapan. Mereka mengabaikanmu!

Aku ikut tertawa melihatmu meringis karena kegelian dan karena ditinggalkan oleh anak-anakmu –anakku juga_– _yang tidak bertanggung jawab karena menggelitikimu.

"Pagi, _Honey_," kau menyapaku sembari tersenyum, lalu mencium bibirku lama.

Aku membalas ciuman itu. Setelah itu, aku juga tersenyum. "Selamat pagi."

"Kau terlihat mengagumkan kemarin, hari ini dan seterusnya," kau mengatakan itu seraya menyihir sebuah bunga mawar dari tongkatmu yang dari tadi malam tergeletak di samping tempat tidur.

Aku memang sudah terbiasa dengan yang ciuman dan bunga mawarmu di pagi hari, tapi aku tak bisa menahan ekspresiku.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku tersipu.

-xoxox-

END

Gimana? Hancur ya? Hahaha. Maaf, maaf dan maaf -_-

Fic ini adalah fic request dari Rempong di review ficku yang: Cinta untuk Sepupuku.

Rempong: kubikinin deh :D lagipula, requestmu menarik kok. Gimana? Bagus atau jelek? Kalau jelek, sori yaa.

Kalau mau dan sempat, review ya! Aku gak maksa kok. *tumben* dan semua bisa review disini *anonymous, login, gak login, dsb. Asal connect ke internet aja :D*


End file.
